Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to construction tools and more particularly, to an improved cutting tool with dust-collecting properties and methods of using such a device.
Description of the Related Art
The use of building materials in construction often requires the materials to be cut to specific lengths, sizes and shapes by a user in the field during installation. At a typical job site, a specific person usually operates the cutting tool and is designated as the “cutter.” The cutter is able to deliver processed materials to installers and acquire new measurements for additional cuts from multiple locations. Cutting tools used at the job site to cut building materials can create a substantial amount of dust during the cutting process. Accordingly, there is a need to contain and remove such dust particles generated from the cutting process.
It is the object of the present invention to overcome of ameliorate at least one disadvantage of the prior art or to provide a useful alternative.